shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Josie Beck
Introduction Josie Beck is the first mate of the Outlaw Pirates. He is also the younger brother of Josie Young. Appearance Beck is an average sized man with windswept, dark brown hair; the tips of which are dyed red or green in a stripe down the center. Unlike his brother, Beck wears no shirt so that he shows off his muscles. He wears dark green shorts held up by an ornate belt decorated with eagle feathers. He also wears an arm band on each of his arms decorated with eagle feathers. On his face he wears a pair of red-tinted sunglasses and usually has a cigarrette in his mouth. He doesn't bother wearing shoes. In his thunderbird form, he becomes a giant bird with a wing span of twenty feet. He sprouts dark brown feathers all over his body. He also has dark red and green feathers in an alternating pattern on the tips of his wings and the crest on his head. His lips become a sharp yellow beak and his feet grow into large bird feet with extra sharp talons. Personality Beck's personality is in stark contrast to his brother's. He is loud and boisterous and has an inflated opinion of himself. He also likes to joke around a lot, while his brother prefers to remain serious. Surprisingly though, Beck possesses little motivation to achieve his own goals. This is why he has no desire to become King of the Pirates and is more than happy to just help his brother find One Piece. Beck's biggest personality flaw is his quick temper. When he loses his temper, it is difficult to get him back under control. This often places his crew in unnecessarily dangerous situations. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Beck has put himself through strenuous physical training in order to equal his brother's abilities. As a result, he possesses enhanced strength on par with his brother's. Agility Unlike his brother, Beck relies on movement while fighting. Therefore, his movements are equal in speed to someone using Soru. Endurance Due to his training, Beck possesses superhuman endurance that allows him to keep fighting even when he has sustained injuries that would kill a normal man. Devil Fruit Name: Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Thunderbird Type: Myhtical Zoan The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Thunderbird allows Beck to transform into a Human/Thunderbird hybrid or a full Thunderbird. This grants him the abilities of flight and electricity generation. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busoshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Beck sees Kiryu as a stick in the mud. Kiryu keeps a serious demeanor and refuses to join Beck in his various jokes. Kiryu also views Beck as a hassle because Beck has little control over his temper. Even so, they greatly respect one another for their fighting abilities. Beck and Quinn were childhood friends. Because of this, they often join each other in joking around, much to the other crewmembers' chagrin. Beck and Holiday have a brother-sister relationship. Beck's constant joking gets on her nerves to the point that she will beat him until he is serious. Despite this, they are still good friends. Beck and Mongo get along pretty well. Mongo, unlike most other crewmembers, actually enjoys Beck's joking. In fact, whenever he has no other duties to take care of, he will join Beck and Quinn in their shenanigans. Beck and Priest get along okay. He recognizes Priest's skill and understands why his brother recruited him, but he still gives Priest hell about being the weakest member of the crew. This often sparks arguments between the two, but they still manage to get along. Family Beck is the typical younger brother who idolizes Young. This stems from the fact that he and Young grew up as orphans in West Blue, and Young served as his protector. In return, Beck is driven to help his brother achieve his dream of becoming King of the Pirates. However, Beck's temper often lands him in hot water with his brother due to its tendency to place them in fights that draw unnecessary attention to their crew. Despite this, the two brothers genuinely care for one another. Enemies Like the rest of his crew, he now considers The Triad to be his greatest enemies. He holds a special hatred for Vincento, who managed to injure him and nearly kill Quinn. History Childhood Beck grew up on an island in West Blue. He was only three-years-old when his parents died in a shipwreck. Unable to fend for himself, he was taken care of by his older brother. Throughout his early years, Beck relied on Young to provide for them. When beck was eight, Young unkowingly presented him with a Devil Fruit to eat. The next day, the pirate captain that Young stole the fruit from came looking for the thief. While the pirate crew was searching the town, Beck got the urge to sneeze. Unable to contain it, Beck sneezed and inadvertently launched a bolt of lightning at one of the pirates. Seeing this, the pirate captain realized who stole his Devil Fruits and began bearing down on Beck. Young, however, stepped in and mummified the captain with his new Devil Fruit powers, saving his brother. Realizing what they had eaten, Young took Beck away from town so that they could train their new powers. Forming the Outlaw Pirates Ten years later, Beck had mastered his Zoan abilities. Like his brother, Beck was tired of living the life of a homeless orphan and wished for a better life. Young came up with the plan to form his own pirate crew and and start find One Piece. Beck, seeing this as his opportunity to pay his brother back for all the sacrifices Young made for him, agreed to join him as his first mate. Beck accompanied his brother as he put together the Outlaw Pirates and set sail, leaving their home behind. When Young learned that Denton Priest was being held by the Marines and decided to break him out, Beck was hesitant to agree to his plan. However, seeing the advantage that an experienced thief would bring to the crew, he agreed to the assault. During the assault, Beck used his abilities to cover his crewmates from the skies. This proved invaluable as he was able to take out mass amounts of Marines with his lightning bolts. After the battle, Beck, along with the rest of the crew, welcomed Denton Priest as the newest member of their crew. Now with a sufficient amount of strength, Beck and the Outlaw Pirates sailed up Reverse Mountain and landed in the Grand Line. Pirate vs. Assassin When the Outlaw Pirates landed on Sugar Island, Beck was one of the crewmembers who went to explore the island. When they heard a distant scream, they rushed back to the ship and were ambushed by The Triad. Forced to fight, Beck and Quinn faced off against Vincento. They tried their best, but they were unable to best Vincento's hybrid form. Beck ended up being stabbed in the shoulder, while Quinn was dangerously poisoned. Before Vincento could finish them, Young saved them and ordered Beck to prepare the ship for escape. Once Young was able to create an opening, Beck steered their ship and guided them out of the danger zone, but also causing them to be lost at sea. Major Battles * Outlaw Pirates vs. Marine Branch 49 (Won) * Josie Beck and Marshal Quinn vs. Vincento (Lost, Retreated) Quotes * "Do you have any idea who I am?! I'm The FABULOUS THUNDERBIRD! If you think that you can take me on, then let's go! I'll turn you into a pile of ashes!" - Beck losing his temper and challenging a pub full of pirates to a fight. Trivia *Like his brother, Beck's name is inspired by the name of Clint Eastwood's character in The Outlaw Josey Wales. *Beck's epithet is inspired by the Blues rock band The Fabulous Thunderbirds. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User